memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Q Who (episode)
Q demonstrates the "inadequacy" of the Enterprise crew by hurling them into the path of a Borg ship. Summary 's cutting beams slicing a hole in the ''Enterprise''-D's hull]] Picard is pulled far out into space, into a shuttlecraft very far away from the ''Enterprise''-D, by Q. Picard initially refuses to listen to Q, but eventually is convinced to give him a full hearing and is returned to the Enterprise. Q expresses to some of the officers of the Enterprise his desire to join their crew, after being outcast from the Q Continuum. Picard is skeptical, and doesn't allow it. Q makes the argument that there are forces in the galaxy more powerful than they could imagine, but Picard insists that they'll be ready to meet it, as that's what they're trying to do. Q doesn't believe this, and sends them 7000 light years into uncharted space, into the path of a Borg cube. The Borg proceed to beam a drone into engineering, despite the fact that the shields were up. When the drone attempts to tamper with the ship, Picard orders Worf to fire on it with a phaser. They successfully destroy it, but another one is beamed aboard in its place. Worf attempts to destroy it, but shields form around it, protecting it. It tampers with the same engineering console, before being beamed back to the cube. A conference being held by Picard is interrupted when the Borg lock on to the Enterprise with a tractor beam that drains their shields and prevents them from moving. The Borg then use their cutting beam to slice a section out of the Enterprise hull, and all 18 crewmembers in that section disappear. Picard orders Worf to use whatever force is necessary to sever the Borg's beam, and they are ultimately successful after three phaser attacks. The Enterprise sends over an away team consisting of Riker, Worf and Data in an attempt to learn more about the Borg. They discover the ship to be full of drones, all of whom are in stasis. They find what they believe to be a Borg nursery, where there are babies in slots in the wall, but all with artificial, cybernetic implants. They then realize that the Borg seem to be using their combined mental powers to repair the ship. Picard orders them to be beamed back, and orders that they "get the hell out of here". They start leaving at warp 8, but the Borg follow with ease. They increase to maximum warp, but still have no success in escaping. Riker orders them to arm photon torpedos, and Picard gives the order to fire, but they have no effect. Q appears on the bridge and tells Picard how he doesn't have a chance. The Borg ship, after getting within firing range, fires a shield-draining weapon twice and the Enterprise, now with very low shields, fires torpedos again, with the same result. The Borg fire twice more, and the Enterprise loses both shields and warp drive. Q once again goes on about how they haven't a clue what they were talking about when they said they were ready. Picard admits that they are indeed frightened, inadequate, and that they need Q's help. So Q, with a snap of his fingers, flings them back into Federation space. He congratulates Picard for admitting he needed help. The Enterprise sets a course for Starbase 83, and their adventure is over, though they recognize it may still have effects on the future that they could not predict. Guinan tells Picard that, now the Borg know about humanity, they will be coming, to which Picard states that this encounter may have been a good thing, remarking "Perhaps we needed a kick in our complacency." Background Information *The Borg make their first appearance in this episode. The Borg cube is made of far different materials than later in the series, and the Borg drones are also wearing different clothing. *Guinan's office is seen for the first and only time. Links and References Guest Stars *John de Lancie as Q *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *Lycia Naff as Sonya Gomez References 2365; Borg; Borg cube; Borg drone; cutting beam; J-25 system; Romulan Neutral Zone; Starbase 83; Starbase 173; Starbase 185; tractor beam Category:TNG episodes de:Zeitsprung mit Q nl:Q Who?